Draco and Weaselette
by EiSeL
Summary: ON HIATUS Two households, both alike in dignity, in London, where we lay our scene, from ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foesA pair of starcross'd lovers take their l
1. Act 1

**Act 1**

"Shut up, Crabbe," said Goyle as he joking punched Crabbe's arm.

"What? I can't help it that you ran into a wall," said Crabbe who was laughing hysterically. Crabbe, Goyle, and Theodore Nott were walking in Diagon Alley and were right outside Flourish and Blotts.

Goyle poked Crabbe in the arm. "Hey, look. Here comes the Weasley's. " They shifted their attention to a group of red-haired men walking out of Zonko's joke shop.

"Filthy muggle-loving scum…"

Theodore turned around. "Look, we should stay out of it. We shouldn't fight about something that we have no place being in the first place. I'm going to get a book." Theodore walked into the bookstore.

"Now that 'mother' is gone, pull out your wand and back me up," said Goyle as he flicked out his wand.

"No, we won't start it. Let them take blame."

"Fine. I'll frown as they pass by."

Crabbe smacked Goyle upside the head. "You dolt. We frown all the time. Let's flip them the bird instead." With that, Crabbe flipped his middle finger up at them.

"Did you just give me the finger?" asked Gorge a bit taken by surprise.

"Will they be blamed if I say yes?" asked Crabbe aside to Goyle.

"No," said Goyle in a hushed voice.

"No. I did not flip you off but I did give the finger."

"Do you want to start something?" asked Goyle to Fred.

"Fight, you mean? No," said Fred who looked a little pissed.

"Because if you want to, I have no problem whatsoever with it. I am just as good a wizard as you," said Crabbe.

"No better than I am." Gorge's face and ears were red

"Well…"

Goyle poked Crabbe. "Look, here comes Theodore. Say 'better'."

"Yes, better than you," said Crabbe.

"You've got it mixed up," said Fred getting madder by the second.

"Oh, yeah? Draw your wand and prove it!" screamed Crabbe as he pulled out his wand. Fred and Gorge pulled out their wands with Crabbe and Goyle and started throwing hexes at each other.

"Jesus Christ! Put up your wands! You know that we could get in major shit because of this!" said Theodore with his wand drawn. The other boys refused put down their wands. "I said put them up!" The boys lowered their wands still glaring at each other.

Ron walked up behind Theodore. "What? You have your wand drawn against my brothers? You'll pay." Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at Theodore's chest.

"I'm just trying to keep the peace. Put up your wand or help me separate this mess. You know that we could get-"

"What? You have your wand drawn and talk of peace? I hate the word as I hate hell, the whole Malfoy family, and you. Fight, coward!"

As the fight progressed, people shopping tried to break it up but that only resulted in making the fight larger. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked out of the Three Broomsticks.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" He gasped when he saw his boys in the middle of the fight and pulled out his wand.

Mrs. Weasley grabbed his arm. "Arthur, no!"

"Let go, Molly. Lucius will be here soon and I don't want to be unarmed when he arrives."

Lucius Malfoy walked out of Knocturn Alley accompanied by Narcissa.

"That bastard Weasley…" Narcissa grabbed his arm. "Let go!"

"Don't go to him!" He pulled out of her grasp and flicked out his wand.

Just then, Dumbledore came into the square. "You people! You beasts! You take your personal matters out into the open and cause fights like this! Throw your wands to the ground and listen to my sentence! You've caused three of these battles where once innocent bystanders have to take part in your rage!" He pointed at Lucius and Arthur. "If you ever disturb the peace like this again, you'll earn a one-way ticket to Azkaban and face the dementors! Arthur, come with me. Lucius, I expect you after lunch. As for the rest of you, go home! We need to take time to clean up these streets! Now leave!"

All left except Lucius, Narcissa, and Theodore. "What the hall happened?!" asked Lucius angrily.

"Vincent and Gregory were in the square and had their wands drawn against the Weasley twins. I tried to stop it but then Ron came and, er, started the whole thing up. Then Mr. Olivander got involved and then more and more people came." Blaise was looking at the ground the entire time.

Narcissa looked around. "Where's Draco? Did you see him today? What a relief that he wasn't here."

"He climbed out his window and walked off at 4:00 this morning. I heard him wake up and followed him but he just yelled."

"I've seen him crying a lot, that is, when I do see him. Most of the time he just locked himself in his room with his windows blacked out and he creates a night for himself," said Lucius who actually looked a bit saddened by it.

"Do you know why?" asked Theodore.

"No. If I knew, I would do something about it."

"Have you asked him about it?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Many of my colleagues have as well- nothing." There was silence and Draco walked in.

"Look. Draco is over there. I'll go talk to him. Excuse me." Theodore stepped past his aunt and uncle.

"Come on, Narcissa," said Lucius who led his wife back to their carriage.

"Good Morning, Draco," said Theodore to his cousin.

"Is the day so young?"

"Yep. It just turned 9 o'clock."

"Oh. The days seem to by so slowly now. Was that my dad that just left?"

"Yeah. What makes your days so long?"

"Nothing."

"Are you in love?"

"Out."

"What the fuck?! How can you be out of love?

"Out of the goodwill of her love."

"Who would think that love would be basket of roses."

"Yeah, you just have to watch out for the thorns. Love has forsaken me and it sucks major ass. Are you laughing at me?!"

"No I'd rather cry."

"Why?"

"Because you're miserable."

"Thanks for your sympathy but it won't do anything. It's no use- she hates me!" Draco began to walk off.

"Draco, don't walk away from me! If you leave, I will follow you!"

"Go away. I'm not Draco. He's somewhere else."

Theodore paused from chasing him. "You've lost your mind…" Draco kept walking. "Tell me who you love."

"No."

"I won't leave you alone until you do."

"Fine, you want to know? I love Pansy."

"Ew. Why?"

"I don't know! Just leave me alone!"

"Draco, listen to me. Don't think about her."

"Teach how I am not to think."

"She's not the only chick out there, you know."

"Just forget it- you can't teach me not to think." With that, Draco left.

"Yes, I will! If it's the last thing I do then so be it!"

* * *

"I don't understand why Dumbledore took it out on me so much. Lucius's boys took part in it as much as mine did," said Arthur Weasley to Harry Potter.

"I agree. Have you made a decision about Ginny and I?" asked Harry.

"I already told you. My daughter is still a child."

"I've seen mothers younger than her, and happy ones at that."

"Yes but they're scarred for life. Walk with me." Arthur walked over to his owl and wrote down a message. He set the owl off. "Give it a while," he said to Harry.

Meanwhile, Theodore was still chasing Draco around.

"Come on, Draco, you need to talk about it."

"No! Leave me alone!"

"What, Draco? Are you mad?"

"No but this is driving me insane." Just then, a piece of parchment fell into Draco's hands.

"What's that?"

"I don't know." He glanced at it. "It's and invitation to a party." He threw the parchment to the ground.

"Come on, Draco. This is just what you need!" Theodore walked over to the parchment and picked it up.

"I don't want to."

"Yes, you do. Come."

"Fine. I'm purposely going to have a bad time, though."

* * *

"Hermione, do you know where Ginny is?" asked Molly Weasley.

"Okay. Hold on. Ginny!" yelled Hermione.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"Your mum wants you. Come on." Hermione dragged Ginny to her mother.

"Hermione, leave us alone to talk."

"Okay. See you lat-"

"Wait, stay. You might be able to help."

"Help what?"

"About the 'proposal'."

"Oh!" Hermione said and smiled.

"Well, you see, Harry wants to marry you," said Molly.

"Oh, he's a great guy, Ginny! You'd be so happy with him!" said Hermione.

"Can you learn to like Harry?"

"Mum, I don't love him," said Ginny.

"But could you?" asked Molly. Then, Percy walked in.

"Mum, we need some help!" said Percy out of breath.

"Ginny, the offer stays." With that, Mrs. Weasley walked out.

"Go, get ready and have a good time tonight," said Hermione before she left.

* * *

"You guys, we're going to get caught." Draco was being pushed to the masquerade party against his will.

"Come on, Draco. You have to dance," said Blaise Zabini.

"You dance. My feet are tired."

"Come on. We know that you love costume parties."

"I don't want to go."

"Put on your mask and come on!"

"I have nothing against the party itself. I just don't feel like going anywhere."

"Why not?"

"I had a dream tonight."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Well, I had a dream, too."

"What was it?" asked Draco.

"That dreamers often lie."

Draco frowned at the comment. "What? Do you not dream once in while?"

"Oh, I dream-of Queen Mab of fairies. She gallops through the night and lovers dream of love. She gallops past a man's nose and he thinks of a possible chick to go out with. She sometimes comes across the noses of Aurors and makes them dream of wands spitting hexes and awake to their own heartbeat in fright. They say a prayer or 2 and get a back to sleep. This it the very Mab that walks across the faces of girls and makes them of good carriage. This is she-"Blaise had gotten very worked up about the whole situation.

"Blaise! My lord! Calm down! You aren't making any sense," said Draco as he tried to bring Blaise back to reality.

"You know what? You're right. I'm talking about dreams that are nothing but fantasies."

Theodore looked down at his watch. "Will you guys hurry it up? We already missed dinner and if we're any later, there's no point in even going to the party."

* * *

Arthur Weasley came out into the room. "Ladies and gentlemen, now that we are finished with the feast, let's dance! A little music, please?" Arthur clapped his hands and music was heard. "Percy! Come sit here with me! How long has it been since you were in costume?" Mr. Weasley offered his son a drink.

"Quite a while, Dad," said Percy.

Meanwhile, Draco was moping around until something caught his eye. Draco asked a man passing by a question. "Who is that?" He pointed to Ginny.

"I don't know," the man said before walking off.

"Wow. She's beautiful." He ducked behind a bush. _I hope no one sees me back here. _"I'll just watch her from here." _How did I ever love Pansy? Pansy is nothing compared to this girl._

Ron walked by a bush and saw a man whose face was masked but voice wasn't. "What the hell? Why is Malfoy hiding in the bushes? What's he doing in my house anyway?" Ron pulled out his wand. "That fool. I wouldn't feel the least bit of guilt if I killed him right here and now."

"Ron!" said a clearly drunk Mr. Weasley. "Where are you going?"

"Dad, that's a Malfoy! He came even though he knew it would stir up trouble."

"His name is Draco, isn't it?"

"That asshole Draco…"

"Leave him alone, Ron. He's not very prone to stirring up trouble. He's more of the hopeless romantic. He wouldn't hurt a fly. He's a guest anyway."

"Bullshit."

"Don't lay a hand on him. I'm the host of this party and the head of this house. Now leave! I won't have a fight in the midst of my guests. Go."

"Pity……"

Meanwhile, Draco had caught up with Ginny, still not knowing her identity. He came up behind her and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help but watch you from over there. You're beautiful and I would like nothing more than to make out with you right now."

Ginny gasped. _Who the hell does this guy think he is?! _"Listen, you did enough by taking the risk of touching my hand."

"I still want to kiss you though."

Ginny was blushing. "Lips are only meant for prayer."

"Well then let's do what our hands are doing."

"Lips should not move unless for prayer," she reiterated.

"Well, if you put it that way, I'll pray. And with my lips, my sin is gone." Draco leaned down and kissed her. Fireworks shot off inside their heads and Ginny suddenly lost her tenseness. She melted into his arms.

"You have passed your sin onto me from your lips."

"You're right-give me my sin back again." he leaned down and kissed her again.

Hermione walked in and gasped. She cleared her throat after she recovered from the shock. "Your mum wants a word with you."

Draco leaned over to Hermione. "Who is her mum?"

"Her mother is Molly Weasley, the hostess. That's Ginny- she's only a year below us in school! Jeez, Malfoy, you're so thick sometimes."

"That's Ginny Weasley? My heart is in the hands of my only enemy!"

Theodore popped up out of nowhere. "Come on, Draco! There's nothing else to see here!" Theodore grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out the door.

Ginny pulled Hermione aside. "Hey, Hermione, who is that guy?"

"His name is Draco. He's the only son of your enemy, Lucius Malfoy. Ever heard of him?" she asked sarcastically.

"My only love sprung from my only hate!

Too early seen unknown, and known too late!

Prodigious birth of love it is to me,

That I must love a loathed enemy."

"What's that?" asked Hermione.

"A rhyme I learned when I was little."

"Well, come on. We've got to go to bed." Hermione grabbed Ginny by the wrist and dragged her to her room.


	2. Act 2

**Act 2**

A drunken Theodore was pulling Draco out the door of the Weasley's house. Draco, on the other hand, was struggling out of Theodore's grasp. "How can you expect me to leave when my true love is here?"

"Aww, look! Draco's going soft," said Blaise. Draco finally came out of Theodore's grip and hopped the fence surrounding the Burrow. "Oh, come on, man! I was kidding!" Draco didn't come back. "Draco! Draco! You dumb ass! Come back!"

"It's no use," said Theodore. "He's not going to come back. Let's just go home."

* * *

Draco was sitting in a tree in the Weasley's yard. "Damn it, Blaise. You don't understand…" Just then, a light flicked on in a window. "What's that light up there?" Draco shifted in the tree so he could see better. He smiled to himself. "It is the east, and Ginny is the sun." Come out, sun, and kill the cold moon. Send her away for she is nothing compared to you. 

Just then, Ginny appeared in the window. Draco smiled and leaned his head against a branch on the tree. "It's Ginny-my love! If only she knew she were…" Ginny rested her cheek on her hand and sighed. "If only I was a glove on her hand so that I could touch her cheek.

"God," said Ginny as she sighed again.

"She speaks! Oh say something more, my angel!"

Ginny walked out on the small balcony outside her window. "Draco, Draco. Are you Draco? Leave your father and don't accept your name." She sighed again and smiled. "Or, if you won't, let my love be known and I will no longer be a Weasley."

Draco gasped. _Did she really mean that? Do I listen to more or do I speak up now?_

"It's only his name that is the enemy. Draco is Draco- not a Malfoy." She paused again and thought. "What is a Malfoy? It's not arm or face or hand or foot…" She paused and giggled to herself. "Or any other part that a man has." She sighed again. "Oh, why can't he be some other name? What's in a name, anyway? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet as it always does. So Draco, no not Draco, is still perfect without that title. Cast away your name and take all of me."

Draco climbed out so that he could be seen. "Ok- call me love and I will never be called Draco again."

Ginny jumped. "Who are you and what are you doing in my yard?!"

"I don't know a name to tell you. My name is a curse even to myself because it is your enemy. If I had it written down on a piece of paper, I would rip it to shreds and burn it."

"I have barely talked to you but your voice sounds so familiar." She thought for a minute. "Is it you, Draco? A Malfoy?"

"Neither if you don't want me to be."

Ginny blushed a little. "How did you get here? The fence is really high and my brothers would kill you if they found you here."

"Nothing can separate love. And love can do what love attempts, therefore your brothers are not a problem for me."

"I'm telling you, if they see you, they will murder you."

"They can't see me- it's dark. And life is better ended in hate than lived wanting your love but not getting it."

"How did you get here anyway?"

"By love. Love told how to get here and I gave him eyes. I'm not a pilot but I would travel from ocean to ocean to find you."

"If it wasn't so dark you would be able to see that I'm blushing like crazy. Do you really love me?"

"I swear by the moon above us-"

"Oh, don't swear by the moon for the moon changes shape monthly and your love could become that way, too- ever changing."

"Then what do I swear by."

"Swear by nothing! Or if you must, swear by yourself- the object of my affection- and I'll believe you."

"If my heart's love isn't enough-"

"Don't swear at all. Although I am ecstatic about this, I'm not as happy as I could be. This is all so sudden- I barely even know you! Good night, love. Maybe this spark will turn into a flame next time we meet. Good night!" Ginny turned around to go back inside."

"Will you leave me so unsatisfied?" he called after her pleadingly.

"What satisfaction could I give you tonight?"

"Tell me that you love me."

Ginny blushed a little and smiled. "I loved you before you asked me to tell you. I'll tell you again if that's what you want."

"Would you ever stop loving me?"

"No. To make a long story short, I will always love you and I give you all my love- a love that is infinite." Hermione's voice was heard in her house. "Oh, crap! Goodnight, love." She turned around and heard a pop. Draco had apparated over to the balcony. "Stay here for a while-I'll come back" With that, Ginny ran into her room again.

"Yes!" said Draco as he did a weird form of a happy dance. _It's night-what if this is just a dream that is too good to be true?_

Ginny reappeared again. "If your love is true, the outcome will be marriage. Let me know tomorrow the time and place. I'll send for you."

"Ginny!" yelled Hermione from inside.

"Coming, 'Mione!" She turned back to Draco. "But if this is all just some kind of joke, please-"

"Ginny!"

"God damn it, Hermione! I'm coming!" She turned back to Draco. "-please just leave me alone. I will send for you tomorrow."

"I would never do something like that to you." Draco leaned down and kissed her, causing her knees to weaken.

She was blushing violently but Draco didn't notice. "A thousand times, good night!" Ginny rushed back inside.

"And a thousand times worse. I wait for the light." Ginny came back out and Draco smiled again.

"Draco!" Ginny called out to him.

"Yes, love?"

"What time should I send for you?"

"9 o'clock."

"I won't forget. It'll be 20 years until then." She screwed up her face in confusion. "And now I've forgotten why I called you back."

"Let me stay here until you remember." He leaned down and kissed her again.

"And how, exactly, am I going to remember when you're kissing me?"

"I'll still stay and let you forget. I don't really care about going home now."

Ginny looked up in the sky and gasped. "It's almost morning! Good night, Draco. Leaving you is so unbearable that I have to tell you good night in the morning."

"Sleep well, my angel." _I had better go back ask for help from Uncle Severus. I have to tell him about it anyway!_ Draco apparated back home and skipped away to go find his uncle.

* * *

"Within the infant rind of this weak flower 

Poison hath residence and medicine power:

For this, being smelt, with that part cheers each part;

Being tasted, slays all senses with the heart.

Two such opposed kings encamp them still

In man as well as herbs, grace and rude will;

And where the worser is predominant,

Full soon the canker death cats up that plant."

Draco skipped into the garden. "Good morning, Uncle Sev! Why are you speaking in old English?"

"I knoweth not," he said sarcastically. "Why are you so happy? You didn't come home last night, did you?"

"Nope." Draco smiled widely.

"Draco?! What, were you with Pansy?"

"Pansy? No! I forgot all about her and the shit she put me through!"

"I told you!!!" screamed Theodore from out a window above.

Snape laughed. "Well, that's good." He paused. "Then where were you?"

"I'll tell you only if you swear you won't tell my father." Snape nodded. "I went to a party at the Weasley's house." Draco looked dreamily upwards. "And I met Ginny."

"Um, Draco, you've known Ginny Weasley since you were 12 years old…" Snape picked up a glass of water.

"I know but it felt like I was meeting her for the first time. And I set my hearts love on her and she feels the same way. We exchanged vows and it's all good. Will you marry us today?"

Snape spit out his drink. "Jesus Christ, Draco! I take my eyes off of you for 3 seconds and not only do you completely forget Pansy but now you want to marry Ginny Weasley?"

Draco looked confused but completely serious at the same time. "Yeah. Will you?"

"I'm no priest!"

"What if you were? Would you do it then?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Please?"

"No! Your father would kill me."

"But we're in love!" Draco protested.

"You barely know her! You met her last night, after all."

"On the contrary- like you said, I've known her since I was 12."

Snape sighed. "So you really are in love?"

"Yes! Marry us already!"

"Fine…"

"Yea!" Draco started doing another happy dance.

Snape smacked him upside the head. "Don't do that Draco. You look like an idiot."

"Well let's go!"

"Slow down, Draco. Those that run fast stumble."

* * *

"Where the hell is Draco? Did he come home last night?" asked Blaise. 

"No. I waited for him until about 3:30-when I passed out from exhaustion." Theodore set down his book.

"Ron sent a letter to his dad challenging him."

"He's not going to answer it."

"Yeah, because if he does, Ron's going to kill him."

"He's already dead. He locks himself up in his room and mourns for hours- he's dead." Draco walked up with a stupid look on his face. "Speaking of the devil."

"Thanks a lot," said Blaise hotly.

"What?" asked Draco clearly not knowing why his friend was so upset.

"You ran off into the night last night and your father threatened to skin us alive!"

"Sorry, Blaise. I just had somewhere I needed to be."

"Well you could have at least told us where you were."

Just then, Hermione walked in reading a book. "Hey, look. There goes that mudblood," said Blaise a little too loudly. Hermione heard it and brought her book up to her face causing all the guys, except Draco, to start laughing. Draco elbowed Blaise in the ribs. "That's right, mudblood. Your book is prettier than your face anyway."

Hermione's eyes were beginning to well up with tears. "Good morning, gentlemen," she said looking strait at Draco the entire time.

"Good morning," said Draco.

"It's not morning anymore, mudblood! It just turned 12 o'clock!" yelled Blaise.

"Shut up, Blaise!" said Draco as he got up and walked towards Hermione. "Sorry about him. He's a jackass."

Hermione looked at him confusedly. "Did you just apologize to me? Who are you and what have you done with Malfoy?!" Draco smirked his trademark smirk. "I need to talk to you." She looked past him at Blaise. "-in private."

"Ew! Draco's got a girlfriend!"

"Damn it, Blaise! Shut your big mouth!" He turned back to Hermione. "I'll go with you."

"Who was that guy?"

"Believe it or not, my best friend. He likes to hear himself talk if you hadn't figured that you already. And I am really sorry about that."

"Thank you. Well, down to business. Ginny sent me to ask if you were really true to your word and wants to know that you'll never cheat on her." She paused for a moment. "Because if you do, I'll hex you to death."

"I have already given her my word, Hermione."

"Don't call me that."

"Call you what?"

"Hermione."

"But that's your name…"

"Look, as much as I appreciate you sticking up for me back there, one act of kindness does not suddenly let you call me by my first name."

"Sorry."

"Well she will be happy to hear that even though I'm not."

"I just can't please you, can I?"

"No," said Hermione as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well tell Ginny that she should come to Professor Snape's office later and she will be married." Hermione stared at Draco for a minute and then started laughing hysterically. "What?!"

"Professor Snape is marrying you? That's priceless!"

"He's the only one I could trust to not tell my dad." Draco reached in his pocket, pulled out a few galleons, and stuck them in Hermione's direction. "Here. This is for my friend being a jerk."

"I don't want your money, Malfoy."

"No, I insist. Now go tell Ginny. It's this afternoon."

"Okay, she'll be there."

"Thanks, Hermione."

"What did I say about that?" With that, she walked off and returned to her book.

* * *

"I sent her out at nine… Why isn't she back yet? She said she'd be back in half an hour. Where is she?!" Just then, Hermione came back and was very caught up in her book. "Your back! What did he say, what did he say?!" 

"One second, Ginny. I'm almost done with this chapter." Hermione sat down in her chair and proceeded to read. Ginny waited about 5 seconds.

"You done yet?" asked Ginny impatiently.

She took about 3 more seconds. "Yeah."

"So what did Draco say? What did he say about our marriage?"

"Hmm, I wonder what he did say…" said Hermione as she grinned.

"Hermione! Tell me!"

"I don't know. He seems to have changed from a pompous jerk to a gentleman. Where's your mum?"

"Um, she's in the kitchen. That was a strange answer- 'He's changed a lot. Where's your mum?'"

"Do you really want to marry him?"

"Yes, 'Mione! Now tell me what he said!"

"Go to Professor Snape's office at school and Draco is waiting for you there."

"Yea! Thank you so much, Hermione!" Ginny ran up to Hermione and gave her a hug.

"No problem, now go get ready! You don't want to be late do you?"

Ginny began to run to her bathroom. "You're coming, too, aren't you?"

"If you want me to. Now go get ready!"

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Snape. 

"I've never been surer of anything in my life." Draco was rubbing his hands together nervously.

"As long as you're sure…"

A pop was heard and Ginny walked in with Hermione close behind her. "Look! Here she comes!"

Ginny walked up wearing a light white knee-length dress. "Hey," she said as she laced her fingers in between Draco's.

"Come on, you 2. We should make this quick. If someone walks in your family might find out." Snape walked into the door of his office.

Draco brought Ginny's hand to his lips and kissed it. "You ready?" Ginny's face turned a light pink as she nodded.


	3. Act 3

**Act 3**

Theodore climbed out of Knocturn Alley and looked fatigued. "Come on, Blaise. It's hot. Let's go home. Besides, I could have sworn I saw the Weasley's here somewhere and you know their temper. We'll have another fight and get hauled off to Azkaban!"

"You pansy…" said Blaise under his breath.

"I am not! I just don't want to be in the disposal of the Dementors."

"You were fighting with Ron earlier and now you're afraid of him? What-are you PMSing?"

Theodore punched him on the arm. "No. I'm just a man as you are- I like to fight."

"Oh, yeah, sure you do. But what kind of weapon will you use? A pillow?"

"Shut up!" Theodore screamed. "Look! The Weasley's are coming!"

"And quite frankly, I don't give a shit." Blaise shifted in his seat to get more comfortable.

"Follow me- I want to talk to them." Ron walked over to Blaise and Theodore. "Hello, Gentlemen. May I have a word with one of you?"

"Just a word? Are you sure you're not going to give me a good punch, too?" asked Blaise arrogantly.

"I don't want to fight you…"

"Well then what do you want?"

"Blaise, I need to talk to you about Draco-"

"What? Do you want to kill him? Do you think we'll tell you where he is? Well, tough because there is not way in hell that I am going to tell you!"

"We came here to get away from you muggle-loving scum! Just leave us alone!" yelled Theodore.

"You don't intimidate me anyway…" said Blaise.

Draco walked into Diagon Alley. "Chill, Nott. I found the man I'm looking for," said Ron. "Malfoy! What the fuck are you doing around my sister, you Death Eater?!"

"No need to get mad, Ron. I can no longer see you as an enemy," said Draco.

Ron looked at him confusedly. "Okay, but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to hurt you." Ron pulled out his wand. "Draw, you idiot."

"May I remind you that I never hurt you?"

"Come on, Weasley. Leave him alone," said Blaise as he pulled out his wand.

"Now can you be satisfied that I don't want to fight you?" Draco said to Ron.

"No, you're a Death Eater!"

"Just because his father serves You-Know-Who doesn't mean that he does!" said Blaise with his wand pointed at Ron's chest.

"Blaise put up your wand. I don't want to start trouble," said Draco to his friend. "Come on, Theodore! Make them stop!"

"You know Blaise, I never really liked you and I have no guilt in what I'm about to do." Blaise looked confused but held his wand steadily. Ron reached down into his robes, pulled out a large knife, and shoved it into Blaise's stomach. Blaise fell to the ground and then, the Weasley's left.

Blaise looked down at his wound. "He stabbed me… and it's all your fault. If you didn't have to be so caught up in the fucking quarrel between your parents, this would have never happened! May both of your families be cursed!"

Theodore rushed over to Blaise's side. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm just brilliant," said Blaise, voice dripping with sarcasm. "What do you think, you bastard? Get me a mediwitch!" Theodore ran off.

"Don't worry- Theodore just went to go get help," said Draco as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Get off me, you idiot! It's your fault! I would have killed him easily but you chose your enemy over your best mate! A plague on both your houses!"

Theodore came rushing back and collected Blaise to bring him to the mediwitch.

"Blaise was hurt on my behalf by my very own cousin that I've had for no more than an hour! Damn it, Ginny! You really did make me go soft!" Draco was crying a little by then.

"Pull yourself together, man!" yelled a man in the crowd.

A woman came up and handed him a handkerchief. "I'm sorry about your friend."

As the woman left, Theodore re-entered with tears accumulated in his eyes. "Blaise is dead. He had lost too much blood before I could get him there in time."

"Weasley- that son of a bitch!" screamed Draco. And as soon as he had said this, Ron appeared back in the alley. Draco pulled out his wand and ran up to Ron. "You crazy bastard! You killed Blaise!"

"Good," said Ron with a smirk.

"That's it! I'm done with you Weasley! _Avada Kedavra!_" A beam of green light flashed out of the tip of Draco's wand and Ron's lifeless body fell to the ground.

Theodore's jaw dropped in shock. "Draco! Get out of here! People must have seen that and Dumbledore will be informed soon! He'll sentence you to a Kiss!"

Draco lowered his wand in shock somewhat himself. "I'm as good as dead."

"Hello?! Earth to Draco! Beat it before you get arrested!" Then, Draco Dissaparrated.

Some man came up to Theodore. "Where is the idiot who killed Blaise?! Where did that beast, Ron, go?!" Theodore pointed a shaky finger towards the ground where Ron lay. "Come on, son. I'll have to bring you to Dumbledore."

But just as soon as he was mentioned, Dumbledore, the Weasley's, and the Malfoy's come in. Dumbledore looked to the ground at Ron. "Who the hell did this?!"

Theodore flung himself to the ground before Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore! Ron killed Blaise!"

"Well that seems a bit difficult, seeing as how Ron is dead."

"Well, um, Draco killed him."  
Mrs. Weasley had broken down in tears. "Ron! My baby! Albus! Find that Draco character and send him to Azkaban!"

"Calm down ma'am! You have barely given me time enough to explain! Ron came up to us to start a fight!"

"My son would never pick a fight!"

Theodore waved it off. "But, Draco told him that he didn't want to fight, Ron lost his temper, and killed Blaise."

"I don't care! Draco killed Ron so Draco must die!" said Mrs. Weasley with a tear-streaked, red face.

"Draco killed Ron but Ron killed Blaise. Why shouldn't Ron have died?"

"Albus," said Mr. Malfoy. "Draco was only avenging the death of his friend."

"Yes, but Draco did kill Ron." Professor Dumbledore was deep in thought.

"Then send him into exile! He was merely complying with the law," said Lucius.

"Excellent idea, Lucius!" said Narcissa.

"Well, so be it. Draco Malfoy is sentenced to exile indefinitely." With that, Dumbledore, the Malfoy's and the Weasley's left.

* * *

Ginny was sitting in her room, admiring her ring, musing about Draco, writing silly love poems, etcetera. 

"Gallop apace, you flery-footed steeds,

Towards Phoebus' lodging; such a waggoner

As Phaethon would whip you to the west,

And bring in cloudy night immediately.

Spread thy close curtain, love-performing night!

That runaway's eyes may wink, and Draco

Leap to these arms, untalk'd of and unseen!

Lovers can see to do their amorous rites

By their own beauties; or, if love be blind,

It best agrees with night. Come, civil night,

Thou sober-suited matron, all in black,

And learn me how to lose a winning match,

Play'd for a pair of stainless maidenhoods:

Hood my unmann'd blood, bating in my cheeks,

With thy black mantle; till strange love, grown bold,

Think true love acted simple modesty.

Come, night! come, Draco! come, thou day in night!

For thou wilt lie upon the wings of night

Whiter than new snow on a raven's back.

Come, gentle night; come, loving black-brow'd night,

Give me my Draco; and, when he shall die,

Take him and cut him out in little stars,

And he will make the face of heaven so fine

That all the world will be in love with night,

And pay no worship to the garish sun.

O! I have bought the mansion of a love,

But not possess'd it, and though I am sold,

Not yet enjoy'd. So tedious is this day

As is the night before some festival

To an impatient child that hath new robes

And may not wear them."

Ginny looked up and found Hermione standing at the door. "Oh, hey, 'Mione."

"There you go with the Old English again…" said Hermione as she came into the room.

"Did you need something or were you just coming to make fun of me?" Hermione's eyes began to get teary. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Ron's dead. Someone killed him," said Hermione as she fell to the floor in tears.

Ginny looked at her in shock and started to cry as well. "Who would do such a thing?"

"Draco Malfoy would."

"Draco? Draco killed Ron?!" Hermione nodded with a sob. "Where is he? Is he okay?"

"He killed your brother and you want to know if he's okay?! You should have seen him!"

"I'd rather mourn 1 death than 2."

"But I loved him!"

Ginny would have smiled and yelled 'I knew it!' to her face but this was not a laughing matter. "Is Draco dead?"

"No. He's been sent into exile."

"Excile? My prince has been sent into excile?!"

"I don't see how you can even speak well of him in a situation like this!"

"He's my husband! Don't you think I should speak well of my husband?"

"No! He's a murderer!"

"Well do you know where he is at least?" asked Ginny pleadingly. Hermione hesitated and then nodded. "Can you take me to him?"

"No, your mother will have a fit. But I'll go get him. He's probably with Professor Snape."

"Well, here is my ring. When you find him, give it to him and tell him to come see me one last time." Hermione, sniffled, nodded, and proceeded to go find Draco.

* * *

Draco appeared with a pop in Professor Snape's office. "Draco, you idiot, I told you this was nothing but trouble! Come on, inside, we haven't much time." 

"What's Dumbledore sentenced me to?" said Draco as he walked into his godfather's office.

"Banishment."

"Banishment? Show some mercy and say 'death'."

"Draco, you have to leave London," said Snape as he levitated various objects into a trunk.

"Why? My life is here. I would rather be dead than sent away from everything I've ever known."

"Draco Malfoy! Be grateful for something for once in your life! Dumbledore has shown plenty of mercy on your behalf!"

"This is not mercy! My life is in London, where Ginny is! Banished is just as bad as any other curse word!"

"Shut your trap, boy, and let me say something."

"About banishment?"

Snape gave Draco the death glare that he had perfected over the course of his many years of teaching. "Just to let you know, philosophy is on your side, even though you are banished."

"Exactly- I've been sent away! I don't give a shit about philosophy, that is, unless philosophy can make me a Ginny Weasley, build up London, and nullify Dumbledore's sentence. Philosophy is worthless!"

"I see that madmen have no ears…"

"How could they, when smart men have no eyes?"

Just then, a knock was heard. "Get up and hide!" said Snape in a whisper. "Jeez, they're going to break my door down!" Snape looked back at Draco. "Go into my office!" Draco reluctantly went up to Snape's office and shut the door. Snape smoothed his hair and robes. "Who is it?"

"It's Hermione Granger and I was sent by Ginny Weasley."

Snape opened the door. "Well come on in then."

"Professor, you have to help me! Where's Draco?"

"He's in my office, drunk with his own tears." Snape led her to his office and opened the door to find Draco in a heap on the floor. "The sorry lot he is…"

"Draco! Ginny is a mess! She's been up in her room crying her eyes out for the past hour! Get up! All she wants is you so for her sake, for your _wife's_ sake, get up."

"Hermione!" said Draco as he ran up to her and gave her a hug. Hermione, even though she was confused and a bit freaked out, hugged him back. "What's wrong with Ginny? Is she alright? Does she not think I'm a vicious murderer? Where is she? How is she? Has she called off the marriage?" said Draco in what seemed like one breath.

"She has done nothing but cry. And when she thinks she'll be okay, he hears yours and Ron's voice and slumps back over again."

Draco turned to his uncle. "Just kill me now! I caused Ginny to cry!"

"No, the best thing you can do is go to her." Snape finished loading the trunk and shrunk it down to pocket-size.

Draco turned and looked to Hermione. "Then tell Ginny I'm coming."

"Sure thing."

"Thank you."

"Oh, Ginny wanted me to give you this. Now hurry up- it's late!" said Hermione right before she Disapparated.

Draco half smiled when he saw the ring. "Well at least she still cares."

Snape turned to his nephew and embraced him in a god fatherly hug. "Hurry, Draco. Go to Ginny but get out of there at first light. I'll send for you when things have cooled down. Now, goodbye."

* * *

Mr. Weasley sat in his study with a drink in hand. "Merlin, what a night. Ron was killed and Ginny has locked herself in her room." He took a swig of his fire whisky. "Ginny loved Ron very much, you would know. But, we are all destined to die. She'll not come out until morning. If you weren't here, I would have gone to bed an hour ago." 

Harry nodded. "I'll leave her alone for a while. It would be rude of me to try to make her love me when she is mourning. Good night."

"Harry, come back." Harry spun around. "She's old enough. You will be married on Thursday. It'll be small, just about a dozen people. What do you say?"

Harry's face lit up. "Thursday is great."

"Well, Thursday it is then. Goodnight, Harry."

* * *

Ginny woke up from her dream of the previous night's activities to find Draco getting up out of bed. "Are you leaving already?" she asked pleadingly. 

Draco leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "As much as I don't want to, I have to. It's light outside and I was told to leave at dawn."

Ginny looked towards her window. "That light out there isn't daylight. It can't be."

Draco smiled and lied back down. "Okay, fine. Let them kill me. I'll say that that light outside is not the sun. I would rather stay than go. So death, here I come because that's what Ginny wants. It's not day."

"Oh, I don't want you to die! It's day. The once warm and happy sun separates us. Now go! It's getting brighter by the minute!" she said, eyes filled with tears.

"The more light that comes in, the worse my feeling of loneliness gets," he said as he pressed his lips firmly against hers.

Just then, Hermione walked in. "Ginny!" she said with a gasp.

"Hermione!" Draco fell off the bed with a thud as Ginny tried to cover herself up.

"Ginny, your mum is coming! It's day- look out your window." Hermione left hurriedly.

Ginny got up out of bed and to her window. "Then, window, let day in, and life out," she said as she drew the curtains.

Draco began to climb out of the window and then stopped. "One more kiss and I'll be off."

Ginny leaned out the window and kiss him with tears fully streaming down her face. He reached up and wiped the wetness off her cheeks. "You'd better write to me all the time."

"Every chance I get."

"Do you think we'll ever see each other again?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if we did."

Her hopes were strengthened and she nodded. "Good bye, Draco. I love you."

"I love you, too, Ginny. Goodbye!"

Mrs. Weasley was heard in the hall and Ginny scrambled to get dressed. "Ginny? Ginny, are you up yet?" cried Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, mum, I'm here. Why are you up so early?"

Molly walked into the room. "How are you this morning?"

"Awful," said Ginny as she looked out the window.

Molly put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I know you loved Ron and are very hurt by his death (Hermione let out a sob), but you'll get over it in time."

"Just leave me alone to cry, mum."

"You're crying more for the idiot who killed him."

"Idiot?" said Ginny who began to get angry.

"Yes, Draco Malfoy. But, that is beside the matter, Ginny. I have good news for you!"

"Oh? What kind of good news do you bring?"

"You're father has arranged for you to be married on Thursday!"

"Married?! To whom?!"

"To Harry, of course! At Westminster Abbey!"

"But mum! I don't want to marry him! And Thursday? That's 3 days from now! And when I do marry, it will be to Draco Malfoy!" Ginny's face was bright red. "Go ahead, tell dad!"

Mrs. Weasley had a look of utter shock but then footsteps were heard outside the room in the hall. "No need. He's here."

Mr. Weasley walked into the room. "Ginny, are you still crying?" he asked with annoyance. Ginny just looked at him. "Molly, have you told her the news?"

"Yes, Arthur, but she refuses."

"She doesn't thank us? Is she not proud? She should feel blessed to marry him, being as unworthy as she is! Harry is a fine boy! You will either go to the church or I will drag you there, you ungrateful wench!" He said as he smacked his across the face.

Ginny looked at him with more hurt than she had ever felt. "Daddy…"

"Shut up, you bumbling fool!"

"Arthur, calm down," pleaded Molly.

"You are a disgrace!" he cried as he stormed out of the room.

"Mum, please, give me more time- a month, a week! Or kill me instead!"

"Don't speak to me, Ginevra, for I will not say a word." Mrs. Weasley walked out of the room.

Ginny, shaking turned to Hermione who was still standing in the room. "Hermione, what do I do? I already have a husband! Can't you say a word of comfort to me?"

"Oh, Ginny," she said as she gave her a sisterly hug. "Here, now. Draco is only banished- there is still possibility that he is alive. Even so, I think it would be best if you married Harry. And you have to admit, he is a great guy. I know you would rather be with Draco but you can still make your life a happy one."

"Well, I guess so. Thanks, 'Mione." She let go of Hermione and wiped her face with the back of her hand. "Tell my mum that I left- I'm going to Professor Snape's office to have a chat with him."

"Alright. Feel better, Gin." Hermione left the room.

'I'll go see Snape,' Ginny thought. "He'll know what to do. And if he doesn't, I will end my life.' Ginny got up off her bed and Apparated to Snape's office.


	4. Act 4

**Act 4**

Harry, for some odd reason, was sitting in Professor Snape's office and chatting with him.

"On Thursday?" asked Snape. "That's a little early, don't you think?"

"That's how Mr. Weasley wants it, and I can't do anything to slow him down," said Harry.

"And how does Ginny feel about this?"

"I don't know. She is still mourning for Ron so I haven't really brought it up. Mr. Weasley just thinks its best for our marriage to happen soon so she has something to be happy about, you know?"

Snape nodded as Ginny came in with a flushed face. "Good afternoon, Ms. Weasley."

Harry lit up. "Ginny, my wife! It's good to see you!"

"I'm not your wife yet, Harry," she said coldly.

"But you will be on Thursday."

"Yeah…"

Professor Snape spoke up. "Did you need to speak to me, Ms. Weasley?"

"Yes," said Ginny as she pushed past him, tears streaming down her face.

"Poor thing..."

"Now if you don't mind, Mr. Potter, I believe I need to talk to Ginny. Goodbye," said Snape.

Ginny was sitting in a large armchair with her knees to her chest. "It's hopeless!"

"Ginny, I know you're in pain but you get to marry Harry on Thursday."

"But I don't want to marry Harry! I'm already married! I want to see my husband!" She pulled out her wand and pointed it at her head. "I don't want to fucking marry Harry!"

"Ginny, please, put down your wand. It's not worth it. If you are willing to take your life rather than marry Harry, then you would be willing to do something just as risky. I have something to get you through this."

"I don't want to fucking marry Harry!"

"You don't have to." Snape walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a small vile. "This, Ginny, is the answer to your problem. This is a Sleeping Tonic- one of the most powerful known to the wizard world. This potion will put you into a sleep so deep that you will appear and pretty much be dead. Tomorrow night before you go to bed, drink this. Your veins will go cold and you will feel almost drunk. Then, you will basically die. Then, in a whole day's time, you will wake up and be as good as new. When they find you in the morning, they will see you as dead, and well, no one wants to marry a dead person so they will call off the wedding. I'll owl Draco and he can come and get you."

"Give it," said Ginny as she snatched it out of Snape's hands.

"Right. Well, you better be off. Have faith, Ginny. I'll send an owl out to Draco as soon as possible.

Ginny nodded, walked out of Snape's office, and closed the door behind her. "Love, give me strength."

* * *

Mr. Weasley was standing in the kitchen and sending out invitations for Ginny's wedding to Harry. Hermione was sitting in a chair reading. "Where's Ginny?" he asked Hermione.

"She went to go see Professor Snape," she answered without looking up from her book.

"She takes after you. Always looking to learn."

"Oh, wait, here she is," said Hermione as she put down her book.

Mr. Weasley stood up. "Ginny, where have you been?"

"I went to go talk to professor Snape. He's what you might call a mentor to me. I decided that I'm very sorry for defying you."

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Good. Go tell Harry."

"I already did. He was at Hogwarts also."

"Good girl. Someone go find Harry, anyway. I want to speak with him."

Ginny turned to Hermione. "Will you help me get me ready for the wedding?"

"Not yet. There's time to do it on Thursday."

"No, no, go get ready now. It'll save time," said Arthur. Ginny and Hermione walked up the stairs to her room.

Mrs. Weasley spoke up. "Arthur, I still don't know if she is ready…"

"Nonsense, Molly! She's plenty ready! Now go help her get ready."

* * *

"Those are really nice dresses, Hermione, but can you please leave me to myself tonight? I have some things I need to think about," said Ginny as she began to take off the dress she was wearing.

Then, Molly walked in. "Ginny! You look beautiful! Do you need my help?"

"No thanks, Mum. I'm kind of tired and I'm sure that you have more than enough on your plate already."

"Oh, well, good night then, Ginny. Sleep well," said Molly as she walked out of Ginny's room.

Hermione ran over and grabbed Ginny in a big hug. "Don't worry, Ginny. Harry is a great guy and you'll be happy with him." Ginny simply smiled and nodded. "Well, goodnight, Gin."

Ginny waited until Hermione had closed the door behind her before she said anything. "Farewell! Merlin knows when we shall meet again.

I have a faint cold fear thrills through my veins,

That almost freezes up the heat of life:

I'll call them back again to comfort me:

Hermione! What should she do here?

My dismal scene I needs must act alone.

Come, vial.

What if this mixture do not work at all?

Shall I be married then to-morrow morning?

No, no; this shall forbid it: lie thou there," said Ginny as she set her wand beside her on her bed.

"What if it be a poison, which Snape

Subtly hath minister'd to have me dead,

Lost in this marriage he should be dishonour'd

Because he married me before to Draco!

I fear it is: and yet, methinks, it should not,

For he hath still been tried a holy man.

How if, when I am laid into the tomb,

I wake before the time that Draco

Come to redeem me? there's a fearful point!

Shall I not then be stifled in the vault,

To whose foul mouth no healthsome air breathes in,

And there die strangled ere my Draco comes?

Or, if I live, is it not very like,

The horrible conceit of death and night,

Together with the terror of the place,

As in a vault, an ancient receptacle,

Where, for this many hundred years, the bones

Of all my buried ancestors are pack'd;

Where bloody Ron, yet but green in earth,

Lies fest'ring in his shroud; where, as they say,

At some hours in the night spirits resort:

Alack, alack! is it not like that I,

So early waking, what with loathsome smells,

And shrieks like mandrakes' torn out of the earth,

That living mortals, hearing them, run mad:

O! if I wake, shall I not be distraught,

Environed with all these hideous fears,

And madly play with my forefathers' joints,

And pluck the mangled 'Ron from his shroud!

And, in this rage, with some great kinsman's bone,

As with a club, dash out my desperate brains?

O! look, methinks I see my cousin's ghost

Seeking out Draco, that did spit his body

Upon a rapier's point. Stay, Ron stay!

Draco, I come! this do I drink to thee!" said Ginny as she downed the vial and fell back onto her bed.

* * *

"Hermione, dear, would you mind going to wake Ginny up?" asked Molly, hastily rushing around the kitchen.

"Sure. I'll be back in a minute." Hermione was gone for about 2 minutes before a scream was heard..

Molly put wiped her hands on her apron and then went to Ginny's room. "What's wrong?"

"Ginny… why Ginny? She was so young…and on her wedding day! Harry will be so sad!" Hermione was in hysterics.

"Hermione, you're not making any sense…" said Molly, slightly worried. She walked over to Ginny's bed, pulled back the curtain, and gasped.

"She's dead!" cried Hermione from the floor.

Mrs. Weasley looked down at the lifeless form that once was her child. Refusing to believe the fact, she reached down and cradled her daughter in her arms. "Ginny? Ginny, honey, wake up," she asked with tears streaming down her eyes. "My baby is dead! Help!"

Arthur and Harry walked into the room. "What happened here? For Merlin's sake, Molly, we have guests here. See, I brought Harry with me. Where's Ginny?"

Hermione looked at Mr. Weasley from the floor. "She's dead, you stupid bastard!" Mr. Weasley cocked an eyebrow and dropped her jaw. Harry, on the other hand, gave out a little laugh because he, too, did not believe that Ginny was dead.

Mrs. Weasley rocked her daughter's lifeless body. "My baby is dead!" she cried as her tears fell into Ginny's vibrant red hair.

"Dead? What the bloody hell are you talking about? Let me see her." Arthur walked over and put his hand on Ginny's cheek but drew it back quickly. "She's ice cold!"

Snape walked into the room. "Is the bride ready to go?"

"She's already gone!" said Molly through tears.

Harry was in shock of the whole situation. "I wasn't expecting this," he said as a lone tear trickled down his face.

"Oh, Harry!" said Hermione as she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

Snape put his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "I think we need to take her to church."

Arthur looked down and shook his head. "The joy of a wedding has turned into the woe of a funeral. Come on, everyone. We have to go to church." The crying crowd left the room to adorn themselves in black.


End file.
